Together Forever
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: When Ash comes to Misty to ask her a question, she wonders what it might be. CHAPTER TWO NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever**

After turning on the T.V. off, Misty thought of the battle she had just seen. Ash had won once. Pikachu had just thundered an Alakazam. The battle was two weeks old and she wondered on where Ash was now.

Suddenly the video-phone started to ring. She crossed over to answer it.

"Hey Misty, its me Ash". Said the grinning face of Ash Ketchum

"ASH, Its good to hear from you again. Where are you?" she asked as she saw her oldest friend again.

"Well I'm at home for a rest. And I don't have to train much at the moment. But I am coming to see you tomorrow, and I have something to ask you when I get there" he said being serious.

"Oh 'kay Ash What time?"

"About 1.50 pm" he said. (A/N remove the . and change pm to pokemon to get the joke!)

"Right, Ash. See ya then!"

Hours passed with Misty waiting. At ten to two he turned up at the gym. Misty let him in and they went into the gyms living room and they sat down. Misty had something to ask Ash.

"Ash, your twenty now. Why do you keep going on journeys and competing in cups?"

"Misty when I was young, my mom had to work every hour she could to save money for when I started my journey. She never spent money on herself. I do all this to make sure she never does any of this ever again."

"Oh… Ash I never knew…." She said her voice trailing off. Now she knew why he was so competitive all the time.

"Mist, it's okay. I don't mind. Besides I came here to ask you something."

"What is it?" Misty asked. Thinking what on earth he might want.

"Oh I can't ask you now but I will at the end of your show" Ash said being serious again.

Evening came and they where still talking about all the battles and event s that Misty had missed out on when she had to take over the running of the gym because her sisters had gone off on a world trip. Soon though Misty had to start the show. After her sisters had left she started her own water show. This was when he planned to ask her

"Pika Pi Pikchu Pikachu" said Ash's ever present companion.

"Yeah I know Pikachu. I wonder if she will say yes. Oh hey, look at the time, I better get changed if I'm going to be ready for the end of the show."

The show went perfectly to plan. At the end of the show Misty stood in the middle of the pool on a small flat island and thanked everyone for coming and watching the show. At that instant all the lights went off causing confusion. A movement made everyone go look up and saw a Charizard swoop down and land about five feet from Misty.

A figure got off its back and crossed over to her the figure called for lights, revealing the person. It was Ash in a Tuxedo. He reached into the inside pocket of the jacket and pulled out a small box. He bent onto one knee and spoke to her.

"Misty, I've known you since I don't know when. When I've been in trouble you've been there for me. I love you as a friend and more.

Misty Kasumi Waterflower will you do me the pleasure and very great honour of being my wife and marry me?" He asked slipping the ring onto Mistys finger.


	2. The Wedding Surprises

**Together Forever**

Chapter 2 – The Shock and Surprise. 

Misty could not believe her ears. In front of a packed stadium Ash Ketchum had asked her to marry him.

"Ash, of course I will marry you, I've waited for so long to hear you ask me that!" she said.

Hearing Misty saying yes, the crowd cheered and several girls fainted.

After they had left, the new couple went back to the living area where Pikachu was sat eating from a large bottle of ketchup. He turned to them when he heard them come in.

"Pika-Pik-Pikchu Chu Pikachu?" he asked quizzically.

"She said yes, Pikachu" Ash told him doing a dance that resembled the one he used to do when he got a badge.

The wedding was set for Christmas Day. Brock agreed to be best man, Delia was to be chief bridesmaid while Professor Oak was to give away the bride. While he was waiting for Misty to arrive, Ash looked at the guests who had come to the wedding.

Every Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy was present as were; the leaders of the Kanto gyms, several dozen Pokemon and at the front Jessie, James and Meowth. Ash's flying Pokemon kept still in the air hovering to provide the news networks with aerial footage of the proceedings.

Suddenly music started to play and Ash saw Misty walking down the alse with her arm in Professor Oak's. Misty was dressed in a dress made of the purest silk.

Ash and Misty did not hear much of the ceremony except to say yes in the right places. Afterwards the wedding feast was at Oak's mansion, and the newly weds looked at the pile of presents. At the top was a black Pokeball. Misty crossed over to it and picked it up. A small label was attached to it that read: _Call Prof. Oak_ calling him over, Oak explained that a Pokemon came to him and asked to be captured so that it could be given as a present to them.

Wondering what it could be inside, the newly wed young man threw the ball into the air.

The ball sailed into the air getting the rapt attention of everyone as it split to reveal a

"MEW?" Ash whispered shocked.


	3. Win

The pinkish coloured Pokemon floated in the air in front of Ash and Misty, and the newly weds looked at it in amazement. Both of them knew about all different types of Pokemon, and they both knew that Mew had never been caught by anyone. It had been attacked, but everything had been defeated.

"I don't understand" said Ash.

"You are not the only one" said Misty. To the surprise and wonder of both of them, the Mew began to speak, but it was in its own language. Thankfully though, Mewoth was on hand to translate.

"Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew Me Me Me Mew, Mew" said Mew.

"What did Mew say?" asked Misty, all the time looking at Mew as if she had seen it before. From the look on Ash's face, it was clear that he was thinking the same.

"Mew said it was bored living in the mountains, so it decided to visit old Prof Oak so that it could be put in a Pokeball. It decided it had to make up for what Mewtwo had done to both of you" Mewoth said.

"Done to both of us?" asked the pair. The wedding reception listened in with interest at the spectacle.

"Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Mew Mew" said Mew, and it sounded very musical. Ash thought that it was like a child giggling at something funny.

"Mew says that Mewtwo wiped the memories of you and everyone on New Mew Island. He did it again after you rediscovered him a few years ago. Mew would like to join in battle with you. It thinks that it would be a big surprise if you didn't use it until the end of your last match in this year's Pokemon finals" and Mewoth looked back at Mew which nodded. "It also says it knows where Pikachu can get a good deal on the Ketchup it likes".

"Pika Pik Pik Pikachu" said Pikachu in delight. Everyone knew what that meant – Pikachu accepted Mew as a fellow Pokemon of Ash's. The reception went on for some time, and then the two of them went off on their Honeymoon with Pikachu by their side. He only went to make sure they stayed safe, or so he claimed to them both. When they got back from the cottage by the lake underneath Mt Moon, Ash got right back into training with his Pokemon team. He wanted to win the money a lot, as it would mean that he could take time off from travelling and spend time with his new wife.

#

"What is troubling you, Ash?" asked Misty one night over dinner.

"I finally have the chance to win" Ash replied, "But I feel there is something missing. I just wish there was something I could do about it" and his wife wondered about it for a while.

"Maybe its just a feeling that you didn't do it the first time round" she told him, "And you've never had the chance to do it again" and Ash looked up suddenly into her eyes.

"That's it!" he cried.

"What?"

"First time around… I'm going to get my old team back together for one last bash at it" Ash did a little dance around the dining room. "Professor Oak knows where they are. Charizard will want to come back to win it, and I'm sure that Pidgeot is up for it. Not too sure about Butterfree though. I mean he has kids now you know" but Misty looked at him.

"You sacrificed your life, or nearly did so on many occasions to save your Pokemon. This is the least that they can do for you" Misty told him.

"I guess you are right. I suppose that I had better see about them tomorrow" Ash said, and then he led Misty towards the bedroom. Pikachu hopped off into the living room and decided to put on the TV loud enough to not hear the bed springs going at ten to the dozen.

"Pika Pik" he said contentedly. Pikachu would be happy to have the old team back again. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Butterfree and Charizard – ah the good days.

#

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH OF KANTO LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS! My name is Harry Carpenter, and my co-presenter today is Murray Walker. Today we have a man fighting to achieve what he has always wanted – to be the number one person in the Kanto region. Ash Ketcham hasn't fought a battle in this region in over five years, but he has made his way to the finals. His opponent is the three times in a row, and currant champion – Richard Dastardly!" the announcer paused to let the crowds cheer. Misty, Ash's mother, Professor Oak, Team Rocket, Todd, Brock and a few other friends sat behind Ash in the stands. Ash looked at his friends and family before turning towards his opponent. The rules had changed so that the winner of the championship – or first to qualify for the final – sent his Pokemon out after the second person had already done so. It all sounded complicated to Ash. Not knowing what would be the first to challenge his team, he sent out…

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" and the grass type Pokemon came out from the pokeball. Several people looked at him with surprise. It was not done nowadays to send out an unevolved Pokemon out first. Ash and Bulbasaur ignored the laughs as they waited for Dastardly to throw his starter.

"Well if you want to go out quickly, then I'll oblige you" he taunted, and he threw a ball. A flash of light appeared and when it had faded, there was a Totodile.

"Ash sends out Bulbasaur, while Ricard sends out Totodile" said the anoucner.

"Grass type against fire type?" said his assistant, "I don't like the sound of that"

"Bulbasaur! Leaf attack now" Ash ordered his Pokemon.

"Totodile – use Flamethrower!" and the opposing Pokemon burned away Bulbasaur leaf attack, and then proceeded to scorch the grass type. Battered and bruised, Ash's Bulbasaur got to its feet and used vine whip on his master's command. It took Totodile by surprise, and Bulbasaur smashed the fire type into the ground and knocked it out.

"Bulbasaur" said Bulbasaur defiantly.

"Bulbasaur defeats a Pokemon of greater strength then itself" said the announcer.

"That was unexpected" said his partner. "What will Richard send out next?" and he was answered by Ash's opponent sending out bigger and better Pokemon. Bulbasaur went down fighting, as did Butterfree, Charizard, Squirtle and Pikachu.

"Care to give in?" asked Richard. He was taunting Ash, but Ash knew something he didn't. He called for a time out, and he spoke quickly to Misty.

"This is it. After all of these years, I am going to win the Kanto league" and his wife smiled.

"You can do it" she assured him. "Just do something for me will you?" Misty asked.

"What?"

"Say something good when you throw out Mew" and Ash nodded. He went back to the technical area to resume the fight.

"You haven't got a chance" said Richard.

"You're right – I don't have a chance" Ash agreed.

"Well at least you have spirit" his opponent said.

"I have a certainty" and Ash threw the pokeball containing Mew out into the open air.

"Mew Mew" it said. When the light had materialized, three things happened, the already raucous crowd lost it, Richard froze, and the play-by-play announcer turned up the volume on his microphone just to be heard on the radio over the crowd.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he screamed. "ASH KETCHUM HAS JUST CALLED ON A MEW. A POKEMON I HAVE NEVER SEEN IN COMPETITION, AND MY ASSISTANT HAS JUST LOOKED IT UP AND MEW HAS NEVER BEEN USED IN ANY SANCTIONED LEAGUE MATCHES, EVER, MUCH LESS CAPTURED. THIS BLOWOUT MAY HAVE JUST TURNED IN ASH'S FAVOR!!!!!!"

"Crap" said Richard.

"Mew…take that Pokemon down" Ash ordered, and Mew tore into Richard's Taurus, and knocked it out with one smack of its paw. He ahs doen it at last.

Ash had won


End file.
